Fatal Star
by Fire evaporates Water
Summary: Forgotten and left behind no-one would think Ivypaw would have a great destiny but their wrong


Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Chapter 1

Ivypaw looked around furiously, the Shadowclan fox hearts Crowfrost and Owlfur were attacking her from both sides she spun around going for Owlfur: he was the weakest of

the Shadowclan warriors and she would have the most chance of winning she let out a furious yowl and leaped for him claws outstretched. He looked at her surprised and leaped to the

side letting her slide past him harmlessly she leaped up and jumped on his back digging her claws into him, her claws got tangled in his long fur so she barely managed to stay on his

back she felt herself roughly hauled off of him and thrust on the ground she looked up into the cold ice blue eyes of Crowfrost.

Ivypaw looked around _this isn't right _she thought _it's too quiet _the whole clearing had stopped moving there was a wall of Shadowclan warriors stopping her from seeing her clanmates

she remembered the elders tales of how Tigerstar had killed an apprentice in Windclan whose name had been Gorsepaw by surrounding him and told Tallstar the Windclan leader at the

time that if he didn't give up and join Tigerclan his clanmates would reach same fate. She looked out from slit eyelids Blackstar the Shadowclan leader was standing in front of her his

words sounded far off and she couldn't make themout but his tail was lashing and she couldn't mistake the anger in his voice a second voice came into it a more soothing voice she

recognised belonged to Firestar came into it she heard Blackstar give an order to Ratscar "roughen her up" Ivypaw looked around terrified she had seen Ratscar in the Darkforest he was

a dark brown tom, with a deep scar on his shoulder that had given him his name. She had seen him in the Darkforest he had almost beaten Hawkfrost in a fight he would have no

trouble with her she crouched against the ground looking into his face he was grinning at her maliciously. He stalked up to her and stopped a mouse length away from her face "stay

stilland this won't hurt that much" she looked at him surprised why would he help her. Understanding hit her like a wave he had seen her in the Darkforest of course he wouldn't want

to hurt a clanmate although she couldn't help whimpering this was going to hurt whether she liked it not she felt his claws dig into her shoulder and tearing down to her tail she let out a

involuntary yowl of agony she could feel herself squirming and trying to get away a lot of the Shadowclan warriors had turned away obviously disgusted she could feel a sticky liquid

covering her body and it was only after a few seconds did she realize it was her own blood staining her fur red she felt a darkness coming up and embracing her soothing her pain and

letting her leave the real world and go into a dream world.

_Ivypaw looked around there was a green meadow stretching out for what seemed forever she walked into it the glass glittering with dew and swaying from a soft breeze she could hear_

_a yowl of pain far away but she ignored it walking for what seemed forever a dark tabby tom was ahead calling out to her he turned around and started walking towards a tall oak he _

_stopped and waited for her she ran towards him and tried to talk but found she couldn't speak she looked towards the tom but instead of him there was a pond of cold blue water she_

_looked into it staring out at her was a light ginger coloured cat with brown stripes he was a broad shouldered tom with handsome features but what happened next wiped all memory _

_of him from her mind a grey she cat was running into the middle of the thunderpath a monster came around the corner and hit her leaving her mangled on the road with her back leg _

_twisted to an awkward angle another cat a she cat with patterns and swirls on her as if someone had taken a paw and swirled bits of colour on her ran out to her, lifted her_

_gently and brought her to the side of the road. The she cat stopped letting out a bitter yowl filled with heartbreak and regret while Ivypaw watched a patrol came out and brought the_

_two she cats away deep within the forest. Next came a clearing surrounded by brambles and bracken the clearing was filled with cats they were battle scarred and their eyes were hard _

_one dark grey cat was in the middle yowling she could hear the words Starclan and die but that was all until she lapsed backed into darkness. _

_Two cats were standing in a forest they were arguing furiously "we can't tell her she wouldn't be able to handle it" hissed a black she cat lashing her tail "Of course she'd be able to_

_handle it the whole forest rests in her paws if she can't handle it we're doomed" answered a light brown tom cat at first glance they looked nothing like each other the tom cat had _

_broad shoulders and was quite tall whit light brown fur. The she cat had pitch black fur and dark green eyes. But another closer look you could see small similarities they had the same _

_broad mussel, the same almond eyes and they both had long limbs. "She's hardly more than a kit Thunder" she fired back "that doesn't mean she can't handle it Shadow" he retorted _

"_we'll tell her when she's a warrior" she answered angrily "why wait the sooner we tell her the better" he fired back at which the black she cat gave the big tom a withering "fine, fine_

_Shadow we'll ask River and Wind what they think" he said conceding "those two mouse brains aren't able to decide if they rather sparrow or mouse. The only reason I asked you is_

_because you're my brother Thunder even though you're the biggest mouse brain in Starclan." Hissed Shadow impatiently, two tom cats walked into the clearing one was a small, lean_

_cat while the other was a medium sized tom with piercing eye "oh River Wind we were just talking about you" coughed Shadow nervously "no need Shadow we heard everything and by_

_the way I prefer sparrow then mouse" answered the tom with piercing eyes . Thunder sniggered, quickly turning it into a cough when all three cats turned and glared at him._

**So that's the end of chapter 1 hoped you liked it I'm only 12 so lay off haters.**


End file.
